


I'll see you again

by kingueyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingueyama/pseuds/kingueyama
Summary: His name is Atsumu Miya, the Setter of the volleyball highschool team Inarizaki.Everyone describes him as a handsome and very good player, it is rumoured he is going to be a professional player in the future. Besides being popular along with his twin Osamu, no one knows much about him but his team mates, who prefer to keep their conversations between them.He is known as the pretty and cool guy of the school, has a nice body and a face that drives crazy every girl at school, but he is kind of incompetent with those girls, they are too silly for him.But we can't quit the fact that even though he is a secure, extrovert and playful person, he is not perfect and in his deep inside he hides the void of his soul, something he has been dealing with it for years but preferred to ignore and hide it. So sad.So sad, he just made the right mistakes to break down himself.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 20





	1. My First Darling

**Author's Note:**

> — This story touches very sensitive topics.  
> — Is sort of polyamory: Atsukita "Atsumu and Kita" (mainly), Atsukage "Atsumu and Kageyama”, and Sakuatsu.  
> — Takes place when they still attend highschool before the Nationals and at the Camp.  
> — Short version, long ver on wattpad @kingeuyama  
> — Mentions about sex, not that explicit though.  
> — Has Hanahaki Disease but with a little modifications.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day where Atsumu has to attend the camp he was invited to, there he meets old and new faces, but there was one who called his attention the most, a face called Kageyama Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this story is NOT a polyamory main. Yes, is kind of but is more focused on the confussion of Atsumu, he really just has a one true love who is deeply in love with but he is in love with someone else too.

“ _Hey, Tsumu, time_ _to wake up.”_

The blonde heard his brother's voice in the distance. He almost forgot about the camp he was invited to! Quickly he got up from the bed and thanked his twin for the reminder.  
He changed his pajama for his sporty clothes, making a suitcase with more of it because he would spend a few days there.

Finally the pretty guy said goodbye to his family and went to the train station. He thought he was very delayed but not, was at the right time still. Maybe it would be a long trip but at least he would be happy at that camp. He had heard about some great players, being honest he only knew a few of them but was excited about that, he loves to see different techniques in players! But also Atsumu was low-key disappointed because he was expecting to see the great Ushijima again but it was totally a surprise that they lose a match.

“ _Shiratorizawa_ _losing a match... What a surprise. How was that team called? I bet is something with Suno. Hmm... Yeah!_ _Karasuno_ _! I never heard a lot of them, Aran told me they used to be a great team but with the time they only got worse and worse but finally they are recovering but their name is getting known again, oops, sorry for having an awful memory. If I remember correctly one of the players of that team is coming, the setter? I can't wait to see him_.”  
Tsumu thought meanwhile the train was moving to the destination of that Setter.

He checked his phone looking for something to entertain himself with. Instagram was already boring but no message was there. He was expecting at least a message of his captain wishing him good luck, well he couldn't expect something from him, he sometimes acted as if he hates on him, but at least he is kind.   
Atsumu spent the time missing for the arrival sleeping, luckily he woke up on time. 

* * *

The tall and dyed blonde guy made his entrance to the colosal volleyball gym, he was one of the first ones to come so he only saw the team couches, members of the staff and maybe two or three other members of the camp, he remembered their faces but not their names, well, he already knew how they played so he did not think about them being such an struggle for him or Inarizaki. He just ignored them and went to the dressing rooms so he could dress his volleyball clothes, the staff already knew him and his face so it was not necessary to check his name on the list they had. 

Dressing was quick so he quit the annoyance to see another guys dressing or another guys watching him dressing. It wouldn't be the first time it happens and it was always slightly uncomfy but not really because of being men, he didn't know why, but it was not time to question that. Being again at the field Atsumu could see how a few boys were coming, but he only could recognize one, the great Sakusa Kiyoomi, that guy was very good and he was glad that that year was having the recognization he deserved, they only exchanged some words before but their friendship was not thar deep yet, he hoped that camp could change that; and next to him it was a shorter boy than Sakusa, his hair was an intense black and his eyes were a deep blue, they were very beatiful and his pale skin made him look even better along his serious expression. Wow!, he never thought so much about a guy being that pretty, that made him feel like a crush on his heart that made him put a "surprise face" that luckily noticed about and inmediately changed it to a serious one before any of them could see it. 

The awesome setter cleared his mind and left his suitcase with clothes above a table with his name. He oppened it and took out a small towel for his sweat and then took the zip to close it again.

— _Yes, I am Kageyama Tobio from Karasuno._

The sound of a low-key deep voice entered to his ears, Was he already there? But he didn´t see him. Oh... maybe he was the pretty guy he saw before, that Kageyama was a good player and a handsome boy, what an all-rounded. His look wanted to look again to that pretty face again so he did it with discretion, it was not a penetrating look but it was enough for him to appreaciate his facial features. But not many time was need to Kageyama to notice his look kind of confussed, Atsumu quickly noticed that and took apart that look witha small blush on his cheeks. He went to the meeting point and waited for the others to arrive.

* * *

_— Okay, I am very glad to se all of you here! First we are going to train in partners and then we are going to make teams to play a match, so the first couple will be Kiyoomi Sakusa and Miya Atsumu, please come here with me._

The past years were the same and sadly Sakusa took the things as he only came to train and not to make friends so he was kind of difficult to be friends with. Atsumu walked a side to the couch along with his partner, they listened the explanation of what they were going to do and took a ball to start practicing.

_—I´m glad to see you this year again, Miya-San —_ Sakusa said meanwhile he was playing with the ball waiting for Atsumu to be prepared. 

That phrase surprised him, the only words he spoke to him was a thanks for practicing with me or some stuff like that, well at least that was a step closer to their relationship. 

_— Me too Kiyoomi-Kun! —_ You could clearly listen to his happiness through his words. Atsumu was a very happy person, not as the image he painted to the people but in fact he was a very complicated person. 

Sakusa did not say anything else and started with the passes. 

The time was passing really quick and even though they were not speaking he was enjoying the situation, that Atsumu almost forgot about his "crush". _—Omi-Kun, do you know something about that new guy called Kageyama Tobio?_

The words of the blonde guy made the black haired stop what he was doing, Sakusa took a look to Tobio and then to Atsumu so he nodded. _—I know who is he, before entering he talked to me, was nervous but only told me his name and he was from Karasuno, Why do you ask?—_

 _"Nothing important_ " He thought. 

Atsumu answered that he was just curious and continued playing. The day was boring, he never had the chance to talk to Tobio or even be close to him, he just could see his game style but nothing farther than that. It was already night so was time to take dinner, a shower and rest. Atsumu walked until he found a vending machine, he already took the dinner with the other mates but this night he did it alone; finally when he found the machine he took out the last box milk it was, everything was full but the milk shelf, while picking up his drink, Atsumu felt someone behind him, when he was stood up he saw the pretty black haired guy he was starting to have a crush with, in his pale face saw a disappointed expression and how he was leaving, the older one understood that Kageyama was looking for milk, What a cutie! he thought. 

_— Hey, Tobio Kun! —_ Atsumu shouted to call his attention. When Kageyama turned around he went closer to him and gave him the milk with a smile on his face.

 _—Thank you...Miya-San?—_ The minor thanked doubting if he was right with his name and left the place, Atsumu did not see but a big smile of happiness was in his face.

Well, that was not very important, he would just take the strawberry milk or something. 


	2. Sweet Nights 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu was happier because he was getting closer to Kageyama Tobio, but also Sakusa was more talkative with him. Was it normal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but very significative to the story´s time skip.

_"The pleasure was mine, Tsumu"_

That short phrase made the blonde wake up from his deep sleep. He was very confused, who would tell him that? The voice was not familiar at all, but he preferred to leave him like a strange dream, he didn´t even remember the whole thing, just that weird quote.

After trying to forget what happened before, Atsumu changed his clothes from his pajama to the clothes he was going to wear that day for the training, once he was ready, he went to the room where all the guests and staff members were taking their breakfast, lunch and dinner. He was feeling weirder and weirder, all the hallways were empty and cold, he was alone and no one was there, the blonde twin thought he was the last one to wake up but that didn´t make a lot of sense, the hour he saw was correct and even earlier than the time where they were called to take breakfast, maybe the other ones were just in different parts from the camp. After walking and doubting himself, he arrived to the "dining room", he wasn´t wrong maybe the others were or in their rooms, taking a shower or whatever, they were a few people in that room, even more staff than guests because they were preparing the food for the morning.

In the "crowd" he could see Kageyama Tobio, he tought he was prettier than yesterday and more in the morning, he was alone, checking his phone and Atsumu could notice that Tobio took a shower before because of his wet black hair. He wanted to join him but he was kind of shy and with more motives because the minor noticed the looks Atsumu gave to him, but he made a good excuse for that, he hoped Tobio wasn´t those kind of angry guys with a bad temperament. Atsumu decide to walk towards the table were Kageyama was, he stood there in front of him. — _Excuse me, Tobio-Kun, would you mind if I sit here with you? . —_ the older one asked, getting a head shake from left to right as a response making him sit down in the other available chair. He got the first objective now he had to make a conversation with him. 

After the question from Atsumu, Kageyama went back to his phone, apparently he was chatting someone, probably one of his team mates or from his family. That remind him of chatting his brother and his mates, so he took his phone out of his pocket and went to the chat with his twin to greet him, then went to the Suna one, the Aran´s and finally Kita´s, he was thinking that probably the last one would be surprised because of his message, or maybe not because of the camp.

 _—Sorry guys, you know it is not the time of breakfast yet but we have some food if you want something to calm your hunger —_ A lady from the staff talked to them giving the advice, both of them thanked her and she quit the table.

— _Right, that reminded me of something_ — Tobio spoke, making Atsumu kind of surprised, that voice was very sweet even it was deep, he liked that, but what was he reffering too? Atsumu observed Kageyama´s moves as he took a little box from his tights. — _Thank you for giving me the milk yesterday, here you have one as a gratitude_ —

Kageyama gave him a box of milk as the one Atsumu gave him last night, he was kind of nervous so Atsumu quickly took it and thanked him for the detail so after he could take his phone again to pretend he was doing something. Atsumu was right, Tobio was a very quiet boy, so if the blonde wanted a conversation he would have to start it and with no guarantee that it will be a long conversation. He had to think very well the things to say, he didn´t want to look like a silly boy. 

_—I heard many things about your team, you must be the star, aren´t you?—_ the oldest asked to his mate. Kageyama just aparted his look from the electronic device to look the senior with a "cold face" he was scared to make him uncomfortable but he received the responde. Tobio left his phone above the table, it seems he was prepared to talk.

— _I wouldn´t call myself like that, I think I am just pretty good at volleyball and we are all the stars in Karasuno, but I think you meant a compliment so thank you, Miya-San—_ Tobio said.

Being honest Atsumu expected less words like "Yes" or "No" or an "I guess" but he wasn´t complaining about listening careful to the black-haired boy. 

* * *

After taking the breakfast it could be tell that Atsumu and Tobio were kind of closer, they talked very much about their teams, likes, stories about middle school. They were lowkey friends, along the day the staff make them a couple for the trainings. This time they were practicing the setting, the "couple" was the one giving laughs in the gym, luckily they got along well besides Tobio being a calm person, even though their techniques complemented each other, also with both being setters. 

Atsumu acted as if he was the happiness in person, he didn´t want to admit that he had a crush on Tobio but he know how happy he was to spend time with him and he hoped that last forever or at least for a long time. But, between their laughs, it was as nobody noticed them, just Sakusa had his look on them, as he didn´t like what he was seeing. Atsumu thought that was because he was a quit person, even more than Tobio, that wasn´t a strange behaviour on him, so they ignore him and kept having the time of their lives.

The day wasnt long enough for the couple and the training finished, both decided to spend a while together until the dinner time, so Tobio visited Atsumu´s room, he didn´t share it because of the "Benefits" of a good player with a lot of potential and a candidate to the Japanese Official Team.

 _—_ _Wow, your room is very big, I bet it is two rooms combined. I wouldn´t mind if you invite me to sleep here—_ Tobio joked looking around.

 _—You really think is that big? My room at my house is very bigger than this. But if you want to move here it´s okay for me, it is not against the rules so wouldn´t be any problem but as this is one of the few rooms with bed you would have to sleep with me or on the floor.—_ Atsumu said without thinking the sense of his words until he saw Tobio trying to hide his blushed face.

None of them tried to change the topic or something like that, just stayed in silence for a bit. _—I thank you the offer... May I sleep here tonight then?—_ Tobio asked in a very shy tone, Atsumu was surprised but of course didn´t have any trouble at that. Tsumu noded and smiled to him, making Tobio just look at him with a serious face but for their luck the dinner time arrived.

There was an alone table they were towards to so they would sit on the chairs. Both of them took their sits and waited for the food.

 _—Sorry, would you mind us if I join you?—_ A voice called them, it was like the voice in Atsumu´s dream, looking who belong to, Sakusa Kiyoomi was standing there with his facemask below his lips but that didn´t change his cold look, Atsumu and Tobio looked at each other and agreed to let him sit with them. After the third one joined there was a complete silence, more when they were eating. Atsumu was the first to finish the dinner, and patiently waited for Tobio to do it too.

 _—Kiyoomi-kun, sorry, we are leaving, have a nice meal and a goodnight.—_ Atsumu called Sakusa to tell him with a big smile, that they both were leaving, Sakusa noded like Atsumu while the couple was leaving, Atsumu with the same smile and Tobio with a nervous look because of how much he admired Sakusa. 

The next step was waiting for Tobio to take his things to Atsumu´s room, it didn´t take too long and Tobio moved officially to the bigger room, but without knowing Sakusa saw that, it wasnt against the rules so he couldnt say anything but it was weird for him, was it weird or was he jealous?


	3. Sweet Nights 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa was noticing about the things between Kageyama and Miya, a thought of wanting to be Tobio crossed the curly-haired boy.

Atsumu and Tobio were ready to sleep, at first, Tobio was going to sleep on the floor and even though, Atsumu thought that too, but at the last moment, very embarrassed, Tobio asked if he could sleep with him in the bed, of course, Atsumu agreed instantly. 

Both were on pajamas and layed on the bed with their looks to the ceiling. The night was a time where Atsumu liked to question many things about his existence and how empty he felt, towards the happiness or even the cuteness in his self to the others, that didn't quit the fact that he was very alone and tried to hide his insecurities and the low-key inferiority complex he had with the opposite things. Atsumu never admitted the things, he was bad but no one could notice. The blonde usually thought that and if he layed on bed at 7 o'clock, he ended up sleeping at 10. 

When he looked next to him, the pretty guy with blue eyes—the way Atsumu described Tobio— was in a deep sleep, he looked even more cute, how was that possible. Tobio was in a position where his sleepy face was touching Miya's shoulder. Atsumu saw him and tried to get closer, the blonde one just smiled and took the baby hairs of Tobio away from his forehead so he continued to sleep.

—The night is sweet— Atsumu whispered as a last thing.

The next day, the "couple" woke up at the same time looking at each other, Tobio was the first one to enter in a "panic" so he tried to move away enough from Miya. That day was the one Atsumu would have a shower, so after laughing because of what Tobio did, got out of the bed and took the necessary stuff to take to one of the bathrooms with showers.

—Wait, where are you going, Miya-San?— A confused Tobio asked.

—I'm going to take a shower, Tobio-Kun. Aren't you going to take one too?— Atsumu answered.

—Yes, this is the time where I usually take one because no one does and the shower rooms are alone, but... I'll wait for you to finish.— Tobio said in a nervous tone.

—Don't worry, I'm not too shy— Atsumu laughed taking Kageyama's wrist making the younger one to get out of the bed—You know? I just don't have a big room but a big shower room, it's very nice to take showers there, come with me, it's not like I'm going to do something to you— a smile dominated the blonde's face.

—Fine!— Kageyama responded with a pout and made his way to the shower rooms next to Atsumu. Honestly, Tobio didn't expect they also had a kind of "private showers", or maybe just one for all of them. The black haired and the blonde walked through the morning halls, it was very early, so they doubted someone would be awake already, not even the staff, but they didn't know the routine of all the guests. None of them saw someone who watched them go together to take the shower. They didn't see a curly guy with two miles above his eye, he was just passing by from the shower to his room, he was in his room's door trying to open it and get in again but by chance he looked to his left and saw the couple go happy there, suddenly, a rare gesture was in Sakusa's face. It was as if he was losing a reward or something like that, he didn't like what he frequently was seeing, he tried to ignore that and went into his room again. Atsumu and Kageyama were already in the shower room. Tobio was right at some point, those shower rooms were.kind of exclusive, as the rooms, but, it wasn't one per member, it was one per couple, Atsumu's shower room was shared with Sakusa too, but they never coincided their times. —Oh, it seems as someone was he already. Well, it doesn't matter, then no one is going to come here. — Atsumu said looking around, even though Sakusa was very caring, organized and careful with everything, the vapor was all around the room, and the mirror was tarnished, so it was very obvious he was there. —What do you mean, Miya-San?— a curious Tobio asked to his senior. —You know, I have a bigger room than most of you, us, the players who have been invited since first year and even in secondary school we have this benefits, I have this room to take a shower, but it is shared with someone else, I share it with Kiyoomi-Kun— —Oh, I see. None of them was lying with saying the room was BIG, it looked even like a spa or some type of bathroom a rich family would have. There was a small door at the end of the room where the showers were, but it was also a bathtub. It the shelves you could see many body oils for the "skin care" you could easily take as yours without problem, they were a gift, also many soaps, towels, shampoos, etc. There were benches too, a very fantastic place. Tobio thought that he would gladly take his shower three times a day just to relax himself. But, Atsumu forgot—or maybe not— to tell something to Tobio. The rules didn't say anything about having another person in your room but yes in the shower because you already share it with one person, so there couldn't be more than two people inside and those people must be you and your partner, no one else or there would be a serious punishment. So that's why Atsumu picked an early hour to do it and they had to hurry up. —Tobio-Kun, you can wait for me or take the shower on the other side, they are parallel to each other so you can't see me and I can't see you if you are shy for that. — Atsumu explained while entering to the small "room" with the showers. Tobio nodded and took his clothes out, he didn't even notice about the naked body of his "friend", or at least the part of below, he quickly went that way too and enter next to him, being there his pale hand was on the water's faucet ready to open it but he quickly regret it. He wanted to think a little, he already slept next to him, he just saw him barely naked one time ago, he knew how was Atsumu and if he did what he was thinking, probably the taller wouldn't mind but he didn't want to give a rare impression of himself being like that, well, he could explain that later, maybe it was just that day. Tobio wasn't an extrovert person or someone who could do something like that, but he had his hidden likes too. He went away from the shower he was about to take (which belonged to Sakusa) and went behind Atsumu. —Miya-San, I think this is a bad idea. Listening to that deep voice, Atsumu turned back to see Kageyama, both of them face-to-face each other, very close, Atsumu was confused because he didn't understand a thing, he was just in front a Tobio with his eyes closed, he was about to turn back again to the wall but Tobio took him so he left a very fast and short kiss, kind of clumsy, on his lips, making Atsumu a very surprised guy. That ended very fast and none of them could enjoy that because two things; first one, because Tobio was shy and took apart fast, and second one, a third voice interrupted. —Atsumu, are you and Sakusa there?— the voice asked, it was from an older person. One member of the staff. His name was Kenta, he wasn't very old, maybe on his early 40's, but him and Atsumu were friends and got along well so they could forget about formalities. Tobio looked at Atsumu in a worried mood. Atsumu just told him to be quiet and he would resolve the problem. —Yes, Kenta! Don't worry, we have almost finish. —Sure! See you later. Atsumu paid attention to his steps so he could be sure that he already left. The blonde one told his friend? To finish quickly their showers so they could leave fast. Luckily, no one saw them get out from the shower room together, so they got onto Atsumu's room fast. None of them was talking and we're trying to avoid the theme of the kiss. Meanwhile, it was almost time of the breakfast, so usually Sakusa went out of his room a minutes before to walk, at that time, Kenta saw him and went towards him. —Hi! Did you enjoyed your shower with Atsumu?— Kenta asked to the serious guy. Again, luckily, Sakusa's hair was still wet, so Kenta couldn't tell about the little lie. Sakusa saw him confused but then he understood the situation. —Yes, thank you. See you tomorrow. — Sakusa said those words and kept walking, he changed his direction and went to Atsumu's room, knocking the door a few times waiting for him to open. —Hey, you, listen, I saw you go with Tobio to take a shower and it wasn't in the common rooms, may I ask you if you know the rules of that? Because you apparently don't know them, or knowing you, you ignore them. I guess Kenta heard you too, both of you are lucky that I took my bath recently so he would knew you were lying, I hope I don't have to repeat you this, but, the next time I am not going to cover your back, Understood?—


End file.
